The Human Game
by Kap Hoop
Summary: Robert and Cora anticpate their upcoming anniversary. Takes place pre-Downton. Please let me know if you think I should continue or leave this as a one-shot.
1. April, 1912

Chapter 1: April, 1912

* * *

Cora's room was a complete disaster. It was hardly identifiable as a room at all. There were dresses tossed haphazardly on lampshades, shoes in singles and in pairs were strewn about the floor, and hats and hatboxes took up residence on the bed, chairs, and settees. In the midst of all this chaos sat a large travel case with a frazzled Cora Crawley rummaging through it. "Now, where could that darn thing be?" she huffed as she flung additional articles of clothing left and right, adding to the pre-existing heaps on the floor.

Exhausting her patience with the trunk, she stood and walked over to her vanity. She tore open drawer after drawer, growing increasingly flustered with each one. Jewelry and perfume found their way to the masses on the floor. Cora had one compartment left in her vanity to check, and she went about this task in the same way as she had done with the others. She was so entranced in this task, in fact, that she hadn't heard the door of her bedroom open.

Sidestepping chemises and nightgowns, dodging flying trinkets and potentially fatal hairpins, Robert crept up behind his harried wife and slinked his arms around her waist.

"Oh!" she exclaimed at the unexpected contact, bringing a hand up to her chest. Robert chuckled and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Looking for something?" he whispered in her ear.

"Robert! You gave me quite a start!" she breathed.

He chuckled again and kissed her ear before letting her go. "Yes, I gathered as much." he replied. Cora turned to face him, smiling. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Naturally." Robert smirked, "I feel as though I've stepped back into the Boer War! Honestly, Cora, I know you told me you would be preoccupied today with the packing and such, but never in my wild imagination did I envision you turning our room into a war zone." he scanned the room in disbelief.

"I know, I know." Cora picked up a stray handkerchief from her vanity, examining what lay beneath.

"Enough of that." Robert said, playfully snatching the handkerchief from his wife's hand and holding it behind his back.

"Hey!" she giggled, attempting to grab it from him, not caring about the cloth itself, but wanting to humor her husband's childish side.

"Nope," he teased, "not until you tell me what on earth you have been doing in here! I ask again, darling, have you lost something?"

"Oh," she waved a hand in the air impatiently, remembering what she had been doing before Robert had sneaked up on her. "I've just been looking for something and obviously haven't had any luck locating it quite yet."

"_Obviously_." Robert grinned, grabbing Cora's waist with his free hand and pulling her to him, his groin pressing against her middle. Cora felt her heartbeat quicken. Even after all these years his touch still made her heart race and her temperature skyrocket. Her eyelids fluttered involuntarily and her breath hitched. "What _are_ you looking for, anyway?" his lips were nearly on hers, his voice low and husky.

"I-" Cora breathed, struggling to get her thoughts in order. Robert's grin widened, knowing full well the effect he was having on his wife and loving every second of it.

"Yes, my dear? You...what?" he baited.

Aware that this was one of her husband's favorite games to play, Cora tried to muster up enough willpower to strike back and give him a taste of his own medicine. She breathed deeply and cleared her throat. "I am looking for that locket you gave me on the night of our wedding, dearest." She had hoped she looked and sounded like a pillar of strength, in her mind she certainly did, comparable to Joan of Arc. In reality, however, she had barely managed to croak out the words.

"Mmm..." Robert nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the scent of her intoxicating perfume. "Surely you don't mean the one you're wearing?" his voice was muffled against her soft skin. He dropped the handkerchief to the ground and began caressing her jawline with his thumb.

"Robert..." Cora moaned, dropping her head back in compliance as he rained kisses down her neck. All at once, a sudden realization dawned on her and her head shot up, colliding with her husband's.

"Ow!" he cried. "Cora-" he whined, rubbing the affected area of his head.

"Did you say-Oh, sorry, darling," she absentmindedly patted the hand Robert held to his head. "Did you say-" she began again, "that I'm _wearing_..." she reached down feeling around her collarbone for the chain of her necklace.

"Yes, you're-" Robert attempted.

"Ah!" Cora shrieked excitedly as her fingers landed on the locket hanging around her neck. She turned to examine this discovery in her vanity mirror. "I'm _wearing_ it, Robert!"

"Yes," he pouted, "imagine that." Cora looked at him in the mirror, saw him frowning like a child who had been caught stealing a cookie before dinner. She smiled and turned back around to face him.

"Ohh..." she cooed, running a hand up and down his arm. "I'm terribly sorry to spoil your fun, Robbie darling, but you see-"

"What-Robbie? You've never call-"

"I thought I had lost this necklace and," Cora continued, ignoring Robert's comment, "I wanted so desperately to take it with us on our trip. I mean, I want to bring it with us on this anniversary, the way I have done every year." She was speaking animatedly and Robert couldn't help but be amused. He grabbed her hand, carefully leading her to the chaise longue on the other side of the room. He tossed a few hats out of the way before he could sit down, guiding her to sit on his lap, his hands resting comfortably on her small waist.

He looked up into Cora's sparkling blue eyes. "Excited?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, darling!" she exclaimed, "I've been packing all day-and, well, _unpacking_, lately. But O'Brien has been such a dear, helping me decide what I should take and what I should leave. Of course, I do believe she's a little upset that she can't accompany us, but-oh, Robert, I can hardly wait!"

Robert chuckled. "Well, it looks like you'll have a time of it repacking everything. You've done some serious damage, I daresay. O'Brien will not be too happy, I imagine." he teased.

"Oh, I suppose you're right! I would hate to upset her after all she's done for me!" she proclaimed. "Will you help me pack, dearest?"

"It would be my utmost pleasure, your Ladyship." Robert bowed his head.

"Why, thank you, your Lordship." Cora nodded. "Now," she nestled into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder, "tell me more about this trip we're taking."

"Well, as you know, your Ladyship, we are setting sail for New York in one week. New York-that's in the United States." he jived.

"Oh, the United States, you say? I've never even _heard_ of such a place! It must be awfully small." she played along. "And we're going by way of boat? That is very strange."

"Very strange indeed." he agreed. "You see, this place to where we are headed is not just down the road. We must cross this little body of water called the Atlantic Ocean in order we should get there." He twirled a lock of Cora's hair around his index finger as he 'explained' this to her.

"My, my," Cora mock-exclaimed, "what a trek! I do hope our boat is capable of handling such a journey!"

"Oh, yes, I have the highest confidence that it'll manage just fine. She's brand new and there's none in the world that can match her." Robert was still going along with their little charade, but there was now an underlying tone of seriousness in his voice.

"How wonderful." Cora sighed. "What did you say was the name of the ship, again, Robert? I know I've asked you so many times already, but it just doesn't seem to want to stick." She looked up at his face.

"Not to worry, dear wife of my bosom," he answered, placing a kiss on her lips before continuing, "I'm sure she'll prove noteworthy after her maiden voyage next week. Darling, in one week, on the tenth of April, we will be sailing westward from Southampton to New York on the R.M.S Titanic."


	2. The Next Morning

**AN: So, after reading all of your ****_wonderful_**** reviews (thank you so much for the feedback), I have decided to continue this story instead of leaving it as a one-shot. I hope you like!**

Chapter 2: The Next Morning

* * *

Robert woke much later than usual the following morning, hearing the sound of the clock chiming nine times. After their conversation last night had taken a most exciting-and explicit-turn, he had left word with his valet that he and Lady Grantham were not to be disturbed in the morning for any reason.

Yawning and stretching his limbs, Robert slowly opened his eyes, giving them time to adjust to the light. He pushed himself up into a reclining position, stacking the pillows just to his liking, and put his arms behind his head. Grinning up at the ceiling, he remembered just how much fun he and Cora had had the night before. He chuckled at the memory, beginning to lose himself in it.

His reverie was disrupted, however, by a groaning noise coming from his right side. He thought he recognized the familiar sounds of a muffled "Robert" and turned his head to the side of the bed where Cora was laying. What he saw-or, rather, what he _thought_ he saw- was his wife, still asleep, motionless. He really wasn't sure what he was seeing, as Cora's hair was spread across her face and pillow, obscuring her completely from view.

She groaned again, still not moving.

"I'm sorry, darling, did you say something?" Robert asked.

Cora reached a hand up to brush the hair away from her mouth, her eyes still covered, and tried to speak again. "I said," she began, "you're on my hair."

"Hm?" Robert puzzled, furrowing his brows.

"Just...move your arm." she squeaked.

"Oh!" A sudden understanding finally dawning on him, Robert lifted his elbow closest to Cora's head. "I'm sorry, darling!" he apologized, sitting up against the headboard.

Cora attempted to smooth the rest of her hair away from her face, grimacing as the light peeked through. "It's not the most pleasant way to wake up, but I forgive you." she chided, giving Robert a sleepy smile as she hugged her pillow.

"Oh, is that so?" he slid himself down on the bed so he was laying face to face with Cora, their noses nearly touching. "And might I inquire about some of these _more pleasant_ methods of waking up?"

His warm breath tickled her lips and she couldn't help but shiver. "You have my permission." she said. "But whether or not I should choose to answer said inquiries is another matter entirely." she grinned.

"I shall do my best to persuade you, dear wife." he replied, grabbing hold of her slender waist and tickling her until she curled up and succumbed to fits of laughter.

"Tell me." Robert beamed, still gripping her waist.

"Never." Cora breathed between giggles.

"Do you really want to go for round two already?!" Robert asked incredulously, lightly digging his fingers into Cora's hips, his eyes wide in mock astonishment.

"Oh, Robert, no!" she pleaded, pushing her hands against his chest, "I'll collapse!"

"Then I suggest you tell me all about this _mysterious_ ideal morning that you have so oft imagined," he chirped, wriggling closer to her.

"Okay, okay!" she gasped amusedly, "I'll tell you!"

"That's more like it."

"On one condition-"

"Anything, dear."

"Try to behave yourself while I do!"

"I do so solemnly swear." Robert assented with exaggerated nobility. "Now, out with it!"

"Okay, your Highness," Cora began, "I suppose my ideal morning would consist of a few things. First, I would wake up naturally from the sun peaking through the window shades. Then I'd have a good stretch and ring for O'Brien to bring up a tray of breakfast and relax in bed while I ate it."

"You're kidding?" Robert questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"Certainly not." she answered simply.

"Cora, you already do that every morning."

"Well, how about that!" she yawped, "If I didn't know better, I'd say I have it pretty well made!"

"Surely you can do better than that." Robert prodded as he dropped his hands from her waist to her rear, where they gently kneaded.

Cora screwed up her face in deliberation, humming inwardly. "Nope, I don't think so." she concluded.

"Oh, come, now, Lady Grantham, I don't believe you are trying very hard." Robert's voice was low and sultry. He ran a hand down Cora's thigh until his fingers were met by the hem of her nightgown. He slid his hand beneath the thin material and worked his way back upwards toward her waist. His fingers trailed along her hips, searching for the lace on her panties, but finding nothing but bare skin. Only then did he realize she had not put them back on after last night's activities. His attentions caused Cora's breathing to become uneven and she closed her eyes.

"Cora," Robert kissed her, "you naughty thing." he whispered before rolling on top of her, placing his knees on either side of her legs. "

Oh!" she giggled.

Robert pushed her chemise up around her hips, creating a pool of fabric around her waist, and massaged her thigh muscles as he did so. Shifting his weight to one side, he parted her legs and placed a knee in between them, granting himself better access to her center.

"Robert." Cora gasped, reaching for him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips and she took advantage of his proximity by unbuttoning his pyjama top and sliding it off of his shoulders. He tossed it eagerly aside and guided Cora into a sitting position, proceeding in pulling her chemise up over her head, disposing of it in the same way he had done with his shirt.

She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, scraping lightly against his skin. She made her way down to the waistband of his pants and tugged at them. Robert stood from the bed and removed his remaining clothing hastily. Positioning himself back on the bed, he began kissing Cora's neck and shoulders, eventually reaching her collarbone.

Cora dropped her head back and Robert took a nipple in his mouth, caressing the other with his hand. Cora moaned his name and reclined against the pillows behind her. Robert planted a trail of wet kisses down her abdomen and inner thighs. As he got closer to her core, he could feel his wife's body tense up, could see her fist clenching the sheets beneath her.

"Cora?" he asked softly, looking to her face before continuing. Her eyes were closed tightly in anticipation. She nodded shortly, unable to speak.

Robert smiled and grasped Cora's hands, lacing his fingers through hers. He lowered his head and continued his ardent ministrations. Cora arched her back into him, needing to get closer. She let go of one of his hands and ran it through his hair, disheveling it further. "Oh, Robert...please..." she cried.

He knew exactly what she wanted. Slowly raising his head, Robert traced his way back up Cora's torso, finding her lips with his as he finally thrust into her, filling her completely.

Moments later, Robert and Cora were laying in bed, their bodies thoroughly exhausted but their appetites fully sated. Robert reached for his wife's hand and brought it to his lips, smiling.

"Now, surely _that_ was better than just breakfast in bed." he quipped.

"I wouldn't be so sure." she beamed at him, " I'm hungrier than ever."

Robert laughed and gathered his wife in his arms, relishing in the warm contours of her body. "Perhaps we had better ring for O'Brien."

"Good heavens, could you imagine if she caught us like this, Robert?" she looked up at him, a horrified expression spread across her visage.

"Well, we _are_ married, darling. Really, you make it sound so scandalous! I'm sure even O'Brien that husbands and wives are sharing the same bed these days."

"All the same, dear, we should get up and dress before we're needed downstairs and before anyone finds us here." She moved to get out of bed, but Robert stopped her by tightening his hold on her.

"Not just yet, darling. Give us five more minutes." he coaxed, nestling deeper into the bed.

Cora sighed defeatedly. "Alright, _five_ more minutes. But that's all." She relaxed against his chest once again and began playing with the hairs on his chest.

Robert's five minutes came and went, turning to ten, to fifteen, and so on. But Cora-like Robert- didn't seem to notice or care, as they had both fallen soundly asleep in each other's arms, comparable to the way the had done after their adventure the previous night.

* * *

**AN: So that was just a little something to tide you over before I start working on the meat of the story. Also, my first attempt at T/M rated writing. I hope it wasn't too terrible.**


End file.
